A cutting tool for precision cutting includes a portion involved in cutting that is made of a material that has a high hardness and a high resistance to polishing, such as diamond.
As in the case of a general-purpose cutting tool, this cutting tool for precision cutting also includes a rake face, a flank face, and a cutting edge, formed of a ridge at a position at which these faces meet.
Since the portion involved in cutting is made of a material such as diamond having a high hardness, operations such as cutting of the material or deepening of the rake face are performed by laser machining during manufacturing of this cutting tool for precision cutting. Manufacture of tools using a laser machine has been disclosed in, for example, Patent Literatures (PTLs) 1 to 3.